


Обещание

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kitagawa Daiichi, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Мы обязательно победим вместе.





	

Бежать марафон вместе со взрослыми было идеей Ойкавы. Не самой лучшей его идеей, на самом деле, но Ивайзуми не может отказаться — если бегут все, то и он не слабак. Далеко не слабак!

Но примерно на середине Ивайзуми начинает сомневаться в своих словах. Может, он и не слабак, но пробежать марафонскую дистанцию, пусть и любительскую, ему не под силу. Ноги двигаются с трудом, каждый шаг — усилие над собой. Ивайзуми украдкой смотрит на Ойкаву, который бежит — точнее, уже тащится — наравне с ним, но не сдаётся.

«Чёрта с два я ему уступлю», — думает Ивайзуми и стискивает зубы. Продолжает бежать.

Они где-то в хвосте, но по-прежнему не сходят с дистанции. Ивайзуми знает, что Ойкава тоже держится из последних сил — наверняка на одном идиотском упрямстве, но вряд ли он сдастся просто так.

Успокоиться, стараться дышать ровнее и прислушиваться к собственному телу — вот, что сейчас требуется. Не обращать внимания на боль в ногах и горле. Не обращать внимания на то, как кровь стучит в висках, как туманится взгляд.

«Даже в октябре бывает жарко», — отстранённо думает Ивайзуми, отвлекаясь от бега. И оступается.

Резкая вспышка боли, и Ивайзуми уже сидит на земле, зажимая колено ладонью, как будто это облегчит страдания. Под пальцами — кровь и песчинки. Ивайзуми надеется, что это не перелом, а ушиб и содранная кожа.

Надеется, что уставшее тело просто слишком сильно реагирует.

— Ива-чан... Ива-чан, ты в порядке? Встать можешь? — голос Ойкавы громкий и чересчур обеспокоенный, а сам он слишком суетливый.

— Нет, — цедит Ивайзуми сквозь зубы и отмахивается свободной рукой.

С ним всё в порядке, но этот марафон для него закончен. Обидно. Хотелось дойти до конца. Дойти до конца вместе с Ойкавой, но... Ивайзуми закусывает губу и думает о том, что было бы, не споткнись он. Не ослабь внимание. Наверное, они бы смогли пересечь финишную черту, пусть и последними.

Ивайзуми пропускает тот момент, когда Ойкава отпускает его плечо и встаёт рядом. Сразу становится немного холодно и как-то одиноко.

— Я тебя не виню, — произносит Ойкава делано безразличным тоном, за что Ивайзуми очень хочется отвесить ему подзатыльник. — Но мог бы и постараться.

Наверняка Ойкава хочет казаться взрослым — явно копирует кого-то — и тем самым успокоить, но действует это наоборот: Ивайзуми вскипает. И если уж теперь на его лице и есть слёзы, то разве что от злости.

— Дуракава! — рычит он и с усилием встаёт на ноги.

— О, Ива-чан! Ты уже в порядке!

Ойкава улыбается так радостно, что ярость Ивайзуми уходит, оставляя лишь опустошение. Подзатыльник получается каким-то... дежурным и совсем слабым, но Ивайзуми не обращает на это внимания.

— В следующий раз я не проиграю, — говорит он и сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Ага. — Ойкава снова улыбается и хлопает его по плечу. — Победим вместе.


End file.
